Carados
Not to be confused with Sir Carados. Carados was a king. (According to some legends he was the Welsh King of Estrangore.) Rebelion After Arthur's incoronation in Carlion, he made a feast in Wales on Pentecost. The "King of Carados" arrived with 500 knights, and other kings, but they said that they doubted Arthur and don't accept his gifts, and they formed a rebellion against him. (1,VIII) Battle of Carlion He was one of the rebel kings who lay siege outside the tower. During the Battle of Carlion, Lot brake out on the back side, and Carados, and the King with the Hundred Knights, and set on Arthur fiercely behind him; with that Arthur turned and pressed until he was unhorsed. However Arthur prevailed and the commons of Carlion rose against the rebels, forcing them to flee. (1,IX) Afterwards they were joined by more kings. They took an oath against Arthur, and he swore to bring with him 5000 men of arms on horseback. The 11 rebels then lay siege at the castle of Bedegraine. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine At midnight King Arthur attacked them in their camp and overthrew their pavilions on their heads. The rebels were ashamed how theys suffered from so few men and set on them again. When Kay came to the battle with 6 fellows, the 11 kings moved against them. When the rebel kings were horsed again and regrouped they came together and said they would be revenged of all the damage they took. (1,XIV) Ulfius, Brastias and Ector encountered Eustace, Cradelment, Clariance, Carados and the King with the Hundred Knights and they made them to avoid the ground. As the battle progressed, Lot left for an abushment while Brandegoris, Carados, Clariance, Cradelment, Nentres, Uriens stayed behind with 12,000 to hold Arthur back and made war long. But around that time the ambushment of Kings Ban and Bors got out. Lot was worried with Bors and Carados volunteered to encouner him if his fellows defend him in time of need (it is not clear how Carados got there as he had stayed behind with the other kings). Carados and his host rode on a soft pace, until they came as close to Bors as bow-draught, then either rode as fast as possible. Carados was smitten to the earth but the King with the Hundred Knights came and rescued him. (1,XV) With King Arthur Later it seems he allied with or acknowledged King Arthur, as Merlin had predicted. (1,viii) One time Arthur summoned King Anguish of Ireland to come to Camelot, at an assigned day, to be judged; however Arthur had to be at the Castle Joyous Garde that day, so he left in his place King Carados with the King of Scots to judge him. Blamore accused him for killing one of his cousins by treason, and the judges gave Anguish 3 days respite to answer. (8,xx) Anguish returned to him and the kings that were judges, and told them that he had found Tristram as his champion. Then the kings summoned Blamore and Tristram to charge them with the battle. (8,xxii) Tristram was victorious but he went to the judges, knelt and prayed their worships, for the sake of King Arthur and Launcelot, as he didn't want to slay that noble knight who refuses to yield. He required King Anguish to have mercy upon Blamore, who in turn put the matter in the hands of the judges. They called Bleoberis for advice, who preferred to slay him rather than be shamed; but the judges said it can't be as both Anguish and his champion have pity on his knighthood. Then they called Anguish who was goodly and treatable, and by all their advices they granted his life and all parts accorded. (8,xxiii) Tournament Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between King Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so the King of Scotland and/or Carados (both title and name are mentioned) went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) During the tournament a colorful knight met with him and smote him down with his horse. (7,xxviii) Arms *Azure a crown argent. *C: two tigers sable. *S: Two tigers sable. *M: "Zellande".https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm category:Welsh category:rebels category:kings